


bygone child

by annalycheee



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, as close to canon as possible, centers around leilah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalycheee/pseuds/annalycheee
Summary: Leilah makes the biggest decision of her life: starting a new one
Relationships: John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary), Leilah & Seraphina (unOrdinary), Leilah/Darren (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 4





	bygone child

_coming soon :p_

_go read unO mature while you're here <33_


End file.
